fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nanami Yoshida
Nanami Yoshida (芳田 七海, Yoshida, Nanami) is one of the main cures from the series Sweet Course Pretty Cure!. She's 16 years old and is a very skilled swimmer. She starts off only helping the cures, being covered by a cloak, her identity unknown for some time. Her alter ego is Cure Caramel. History Past Nanami's life didn't start out as the best. Her mother died when she was a little kid, being told a car accident took her life. Her father remarried to a woman who wasn't very fond of kids, and ordered Nanami to do chores and housework so she wouldn't have to. Nanami always baked and cooked for her as well, which made her interested into making things more. The only happiness she truly had at the time, was baking, her dog, caramel, and her newly found profession of swimming. She'd always swim in the school pool after school and was the top in her class for swimming. It made her feel calm when she felt irritated or annoyed towards her parents. After a few years, her step-mother allowed her to enroll into St. Rose with a 'Go ahead, it's not like we'll miss you', and started out in her first year of junior high (aka Middle School). She started to act out-going and helpful in front of people so they wouldn't see her negativity. Becoming Cure Caramel Meeting Mami and Chi-Mae + Struggles Joining the Team Personality Nanami comes off as a out-going girl, who's always helping others and being very wise. She's the one to go to advice to and loves seeing people smile. She's a strong girl, being a swimmer, with a lot of stamina, but little patience. She loves a good laugh or joke, often telling scary stories to her classmates and watching horror movies. Even if she likes giving advice, she doesn't go to people for help. Being neglected for most of her life, she never knew what to say or how to talk to someone when she was down. But she thought herself that she wanted to help people as best she could so they didn't end up sad like her. Relationships Cure Caramel Sweetness warming your heart, Cure Caramel! あなたの心を温める甘さ、キュアキャラメル！ Anata no kokoro o atatameru ama-sa, Kyua Kyarameru! Cure Caramel (キュアキャラメル, Kyua Kyarameru) is the alter ego of Nanami. She is represented by calmness and her power is the element of fire. She can do a group transformation with her fellow team, or individually by saying the transformation phase "Go - Sweet Remake!" Appearance As a civilian, Nanami has brownish orange hair tied up in pigtails and dark orange eyes. She's mostly seen in the high school St. Rose uniform. Her summer outfit consists of a light yellow tank top, and white capri pants. She also wears white flats. Her winter outfit includes a black sweater and jeans, along with a white shirt and boots. Before becoming a true member of the pretty cure team, Nanami wore a black cloak with a orange bow to hide herself when helping the cures. As Cure Caramel, her hair becomes longer and orange, and her eyes become yellow. Her cloak is tied to her neck with the orange bow, hood down. She wears a strapless brown shirt with tails in the front, and oranges frills on the top and bottom. She wears an orange skirt with light orange layers, and has brown tights. She also wears orange boots with a yellow circle in the middle of them. Her height is 5"7'ft. She's the tallest cure in Sweet Course. Etymology Nanami (七海) - Nana (七) Means 'Seven'. and Mi (海) means 'sea'. So her name means 'Seven Seas'. With a different form (菜美), it could mean 'Vegetables' (Nana, 菜) and 'Beautiful' (Mi, 美)http://www.behindthename.com/name/nanami. 'Yoshida '(芳田) can mean (吉田) "lucky rice field" or (芳田) "fragrant rice field"http://surnames.behindthename.com/name/yoshida. Trivia * Like Hime, Honey, and Fortune, she became a Pretty Cure before the main cure (Mami) did. * She didn't receive her cure powers from a mascot. * She's one of the first cures to work/fight beside someone (before joining the cure team) who isn't a cure. * Her favorite desserts are flan and caramel apple muffins. * She's currently the oldest cure in Sweet Course, being 16 years old. Gallery References Category:CureHydra Category:Female Category:Females Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Brown Cures